Si tu es un Homme
by Emystral
Summary: Ce que l'honneur blâme, le corps réclame. [One-shot effluve pas totalement insensé sur deux êtres esseulés...]


**SI TU ES UN HOMME**

.

Deux êtres esseulés dans la fraiche noirceur humaine, le feulement des _kunai_ et des doigts engourdis sculptant la guerre, n'est-ce pas là le début et la fin d'un mythe, d'une destinée irrévocable, prête à se tracer au travers de nos mémoires et de nos futiles espérances, en deçà de ce monde cruel d'adultes inaccomplis qui, sur le fil d'une lame comme d'une génération martiale en relevant une autre, se sont élevés contre la haine ?

.

On pourrait en conter les milles et une chamailles, perçant la nuée volatile de leurs rixes de mômes mal-aimés qui avaient des étoiles tels des _shuriken _dans leurs yeux aveugles et des aspirations aussi graciles que des feuilles sèches collées sur leur front insolent dans leurs innocentes années.

.

Eux, enfants de Konoha, enfants soldats prétendants à l'immuabilité des légendes qui ont jadis soulevé leurs sangs pour finalement les lier en un arbre flamboyant sur une terre brûlée, fertiles aux plus démesurément grands espoirs.

.

Mais une seule mérite indubitablement le regard. Une. Bataille, à jamais remise au lendemain et pourtant achevée par l'armistice tacite de leurs souffles haletants en un instant. Juste une seconde.

Dans le blanc des yeux, le rouge vespéral berçant leurs carcasses maltraitées d'une fin immobile qui se fait encore languir, l'un jauge l'autre. Cœurs laminés dans une poitrine aux côtes brisées sous les coups. Les pupilles fendues narguent, de cette impétuosité espiègle, les rosaces pourpres voilant une noire vindicte de leurs adversaires. S'élève soudain, la clameur d'une voix multiples à l'infini dans le vide creusant les cratères de leurs retrouvailles.

L'orage brame, illumine leurs figures humides de cette pluie de cendres sanglantes. Puis le feu du ciel s'abat sur une masse informe de similaires beuglants la même rengaine, éclatant d'un jet de lumière électrique centaines de sphères tourbillonnantes parmi des milliers. Encore et toujours, inlassable litanie jetée contre le tonnerre qu'il ne sera jamais l'heure, pour ce sale gosse accroché à ses rêves, de mettre genoux à terre. Lui, ce maudit gamin qui n'a eu cesse de compter les bulles sur ses copies pour finalement les ciseler dans son poing en une orbe, un joyaux de volonté gros comme sa propre main crispée tendue vers l'azur crépusculaire, brave l'assaut d'un colosse, aura lugubre et macabre ondulante dans la veillée de leurs enfances.

.

Crinière en guerre d'un goupil, neufs désastres battent l'air embrasé. Il hurle alors d'une dualité bestialement démoniaque mais, aussi, humainement lancinante ; au monde entier réduit à un seul être.

Un éclair fauve, luisant comme un grenat ardent, vrille la rétine de son antagoniste tandis qu'il se rue vers son amure de rancune. Piétinant les pas de son père vers ce titre tant chéri qu'il n'en veut plus rien signifier en cet instant, les traces de sa mère arrachée par le sacrifice, leurs souvenirs brûlants dans sa propre poitrine en une puissance prodigieuse, filant sa propre route, sa propre histoire au grand dam des refus catégoriques qu'on a opposé à ce petit être sauvage et trublion devenu tornade.

.

Esquive, la lourde Coupeuse d'Herbe de Susanoo fendant la terre en une trachée. Qu'importe bien, ses orteils fracassées dans des sandales aux sangles brisées, couvertes d'escarbilles, ont d'ores et déjà bondit.

.

Fléaux de la Déesse Mère, Amaterasu s'embrasse en une mitraille de ténèbres avides. Et, dans un geste aussi preste du poignet comme s'abattrait un éventail sur un brasier pour lui inspirer trépas, le corps nimbé de flammes s'articule autour d'une silhouette exsangue, insondable arrogance noire orageuse faisant sa couronne, et pare l'assaut du démon glapissant.

.

La tempête rugit et leurs fils grondent. Eternels Némésis dans cette catharsis.

.

En guise de défis, il pointe de la lame émoussée le poitrail de la bête aux queues multiples, puis ouvre ses bras nus et couverts d'égratignures à ce monstre supportant les plaies sur les marques de l'Ermite, s'avouant à lui-même que le renardeau a bien grandi.

Il est le parjure de leur complicité consommée, le sang d'un héros renégat. Le digne fils de ce père insatisfait qui n'a rien pu faire cette nuit de pleine Lune, de cette mère discrète et aimante. Le dernier d'une ascendance capable de porter son regard aux delà des illusions de la réalité pour en décimer le mensonge et en extraire la vérité, battante, imployable, une lignée qui a embrassé le bois des Senju pour en faire le terreau de la patrie de la feuille.

.

Et il la voit, cette évidence, ourlant la percé d'un rayon dans les nuages déclinants qui se réverbèrent à l'intérieur de l'indicible sauvagerie dont ruisselle, telles des larmes de puissance coulant à leur revoir, le visage strié du ninja orange, seule encore capable d'alimenter le foyer de ses désirs guerriers.

.

Deux bêtes sauvages, à tripes ouvertes dans un échange de slaves pieds poings dantesques dans lequel leurs souvenirs de l'Equipe Sept résonnent dans chacun de leurs péchés.

.

.

Les plaques de l'armure Susanoo à l'image de Kurama Kyubi s'évapore une ultime passe dans laquelle ne reste d'une onde creuse, boyau d'un terrain vague brisé par leur empoignade, et deux gamins, retrouvés, abattus, domptés l'un par l'autre. Face à face. Encore, toujours, peut-être même à jamais.

.

Et ils se voient, dans le regard de son opposé.

.

L'un prend l'autre à bras le corps, les sapes en loques, l'âme à nue ; mêlant alors son souffle dans sa gorge, pour leurs vies, en une seule unité. La passion de leurs dents passionnées dans sa chair s'amplifient sur cette peau décousue de leurs audaces. Où les langues s'oublient à parler pour n'exprimer que l'instinctif nécessaire.

.

Ils font la guerre comme ils feraient la baise.

.

Leurs bouches ouvertes et saliveuses de l'appel physique se referment en une dernière parole inaudible ; la sueur coulant sur leurs muscles rudement torturés en une exquise, salvatrice, bénie frissons liquides que le vent statufie presque de son expiration en des soupirs d'extases.

.

Des caresses en une seconde incertaine suspendent la course du temps. Des gifles narquoises titillent les dermes. Des douceurs cajoleuses que la pudeur condamne mais qu'ils ignorent. Morsures subites sur ce dos supportant milles maux, milles de leurs batailles closes, condamnent leurs supplices, leurs attentes respectives. Sourires escamotés, oubliés tandis que la nuit tombe et que leurs hanches, supportant les assauts, se ploient.

.

Les échines s'arc-boutent. Les lèvres se serrent, s'absout d'une plainte délirante et délectable.

.

Un besoin d'air, un goût terreux qui se sublime sur les papilles, qui plonge ensuite dans la gueule du monstre pour lui en voler le souffle perdu. Fluides corps imprégnant d'odeurs de sueurs, de boues, de chair brûlé et rage humaine, comme des envies proscrites, de sensations aussi dolentes que délicieuses, allant frôler les nerfs pour les enrouler dans des étaux sacrés que la bonne pensée prohibe.

.

Mais à ce que l'honneur blâme, le corps réclame.

.

Un shinobi place son cœur sous lame. Alors, non, il n'est ici nulle question d'amour.

.

C'est plus. Tellement, tellement plus que cela. Et à la fois si peu de chose dans ce chaos pour une paix éphémère et factice.

Une allégorie véritable et véridique gravée dans la poussière qui salira leurs tombes futures, anonymes, sous les bourrasques et les pleurs indignés des leurs, la terreur de la proximité de l'autre, à la fois si paradoxalement proche et lointaine par la distance parcourue pour être en arrivés là.

Rien que deux enfants qui n'en sont plus sans être toutefois des Hommes. Morts et vivants, sans importance aucune.

.

Deux ombres se jetant l'une vers l'autre, énergies annihilées en une dernière estocade, se fondent en une seule.

.

Puis ils se dressent, tête nue, béat de leurs faits d'armes, vers cet astre sans nom véritable que la confidence.

.

.

.

Debout, deux être esseulés s'enlacent égoïstement en une étreinte de simple échange de chaleur humaine, sur le champ d'honneur.

* * *

**_Osez donc critiques acerbes et autres petits fantoches sans âme ! Mes poings sont d'ores et déjà tendus vers le ciel pour ce fugace écrit d'un jet._**

**_Je ne crains que votre indifférence._**


End file.
